


Something to Remember You By

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: If Mulder wore Scully's cross the entire time she was missing, consider what he would have done if she had dropped something else. Fluff set after *Duane Barry*.





	Something to Remember You By

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Something to Remember You By by KMS!

Date: 07-Sep-97

WARNING! WARNING! FLUFF AHEAD!  
Title: Something to Remember You By  
Author: KMS!   
Rating: PG-13  
Classification: V & H  
Spoilers: Duane Barry  
Keywords: Fluff!  
Summary: If Mulder wore Scully's cross the entire time she was missing, consider what he would have done if she had dropped something else. I can just see it now...   
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Can't afford to buy 'em. Characters lovingly borrowed from Carter/1013/Fox.

* * *

Something to Remember You By  
by KMS!   


"Mulder, what the hell are you wearing?" Alex stared down at Mulder's feet, now clad in small, red, women's shoes. 

Mulder daintily stuck out a foot and sweetly turned his ankle, giving Alex the chance to admire it. "Do you like them?" 

Alex looked up from Mulder's feet to skeptically meet his eyes. "Uh... nice. Can I ask you why you're wearing lady's pumps? 

"They were Scully's. After Duane kidnapped her, they were the only thing I could find," Mulder sniffed. "She's gone, Alex. And this is all I have left of her." 

Alex reached out a hand and patted him on the shoulder. 

"O-kay. Umm... they look really good on you." Alex wiped away the tear that slid down his cheek and handed him a handkerchief so he could wipe his running mascara. 

"Do you really think so, Alex?" Mulder stared into his eyes. 

"Um... sure, Mulder." 

"Hey, I found Scully's Wonder-bra, too. Do you want to try it?"

Alex's mouth dropped open in shock. "I... I don't think so. Thanks anyway." He watched as Mulder dug into a matching purse that hung from his shoulder.

"P...p...purse?" Alex finally managed to stutter.

"Well, you can't go out unmatched, can you? Ah, here it is," he whipped out the brassiere. "Do you want to wear it?"

Alex stared at the piece of lacy lingerie dangling from Mulder's fingers, weighing the odds of being caught wearing it against the silky feel of it against his skin. 

"Well... um... I mean... it's awful pretty, isn't it? That is... um, no. Definitely NO!"

"Well, suit yourself," Mulder held the item against his chest, trying to gage the effect, but knowing in his heart it just wasn't his color. "Oh, well. You're sure?" 

"Yeah. I'm sure. Do you really think you should still be wearing those shoes when Skinner shows up?" 

Mulder grinned at him. "Oh, don't worry about him. I've already given him the girdle I found."

\-------------- 

Comments to:  



End file.
